Dark Savior
by JulieSweet
Summary: Zelena est de retour à Storybrooke, plus furieuse et désireuse de se venger que jamais. Et cette fois-ci elle a bien l'intention de réussir, et prépare alors un nouveau plan machiavélique afin d'obtenir sa revanche sur Rumple, Regina et les résidents de Storybrooke. Mais pour ce faire, elle a besoin de plus de pouvoirs. Elle a besoin de la Sauveuse...
1. Chapitre 1

_© DISCLAIMER. ONCE UPON A TIME ET SES PERSONNAGES SONT LA PROPRIÉTÉS D'EDWARD KITSIS ET ADAM HOROWITZ. ILS NE M'APPARTIENNENT PAS ET JE N'EN TIRE AUCUN PROFIT. SEULE L'HISTOIRE ILLUSTRÉE DANS CETTE FANFICTION EST MIENNE, TIRÉE DE MA PROPRE IMAGINATION._

L'histoire que vous lisez se déroule après le final de mi-saison de la saison 4 de Once Upon A Time. Il n'est question ni de Maléfique, ni de Cruella, ni d'Ursula. C'est une tout autre storyline que je propose pour cette seconde moitié de saison, avec le retour d'un ancien méchant.

Pardonnez mes fautes d'orthographe. Je me relis toujours plusieurs mais je n'arrive jamais à tout corriger, notamment au niveau de la conjugaison (je suis vraiment nulle sur ce point là).

J'espère que vous saurez tout de même apprécier cette lecture et l'histoire :)

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

><p>_<strong>CHAPITRE 1_<strong>

Tout commença un soir de pleine lune...

Il était tard, presque minuit. La nuit était sombre, bien plus sombre que d'habitude et Storybrooke n'avait pour seule lumière que la lune qui scintillait dans le ciel.

Belle marchait, seule et le regard vide, dans les rues de la ville. Elle tenait dans une main un sac, qui semblait bien rempli, et la dague du Ténébreux dans l'autre. Elle arriva devant le poste de police, y entra, puis marcha tel un somnambule jusqu'aux cellules du poste, en face du bureau du Shérif. La porte d'une des cellules s'ouvrit. Belle entra et s'agenouilla. Puis elle sortit de son sac le grimoire magique de Cora ainsi que le pendentif de Zelena.

Un souffle de magie s'engouffra soudain dans la pièce. Le livre s'ouvrit et les pages volèrent jusqu'à s'arrêter sur celle renfermant le sortilège de résurrection. Elle posa le médaillon au centre du livre et leva la dague au dessus. La jeune femme n'eu besoin de prononcer aucun mot. Des étincelles sortirent du livre. Le médaillon s'illumina et un tourbillon de fumée verte pénétra dans la cellule. Il se dissipa ensuite pour laisser place à une femme : la Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest du Pays d'Oz.

Belle eu soudain comme un vertige, et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux elle resta figée devant la Sorcière.

- _Quoi... comment est-ce que... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

Zelena rit. Puis vint s'accroupir près de la jeune femme.

- _Merci ma très chère Belle. Vous m'avez été d'une grande utilité._

Elle sourit puis fit un geste de la main. Belle s'écroula sur le sol. La Sorcière attrapa ensuite son médaillon et le livre puis enjamba le corps endormi de la jeune femme.

- _Me revoilà Storybrooke..._

Son rire maléfique résonna dans la pièce, puis elle s'en alla.


	2. Chapitre 2

_**CHAPITRE 2_**

[Le lendemain...]

_E_mma et David arrivèrent tôt ce matin-là, à cause d'un petit problème de voisinage à régler. Mais ils allaient vite devoir revoir leur priorité.

Ils arrivèrent au bureau du Shérif. Emma enleva sa veste et la posa sur le dossier de sa chaise. David remarqua soudain que la porte de l'une des cellules était ouvertes. Il s'avança puis aperçut Belle allongée, inconsciente, à l'intérieur de la cellule.

-_ Emma !_, s'écria-t-il.

Celle-ci se précipita vers son père. Elle l'aida à allonger la jeune femme sur le lit puis ils tentèrent de la réveiller. David la secoua doucement en prononçant son nom. Belle reprit lentement ses esprits, puis ouvrit les yeux. Elle réalisa rapidement où elle était, puis se souvint. Elle se souvint de chaque détail de la nuit dernière. Elle se releva doucement, jusqu'à être assise sur le lit, puis regarda à tour de rôle David, puis Emma, puis la dague du Ténébreux qui gisait toujours sur le sol mais qu'Emma ne tarda pas à ramasser.

- _Est-ce que ça va ?_, lui demanda David.

- _Nan... nan qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?_, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-_ Hey, que s'est-il passé ?_

Belle les regarda, effarée.

- _Elle est revenue..._

* * *

><p>Mary-Margaret arriva rapidement au poste de police, suivit quelques minutes plus tard par Killian. Ils rejoignirent Emma qui s'était isolée dans son bureau, tandis que David tentait de rassurer Belle dans la pièce d'à côté.<p>

- _Où sont Neal et Henry ?_, demanda Emma.

- _J'ai laissé Neal avec Aurore. Henry a voulut rester pour lui donner un coup de main. Et avec ton coup de fil alarmant je me suis dis c'était mieux..._

- _Oui. Tu as bien fait_, la coupa Emma.

- _Est-ce que Belle va bien ?_, demanda Mary-Margaret en voyant la jeune femme apeurée, assise près d'un bureau.

David les rejoignit, laissant Belle au calme. Killian remarqua la dague du Ténébreux posée sur le bureau, près de cette dernière.

- _Elle s'est un peu calmée, ça va_, répondit David.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_, demanda Killian.

- _C'est Zelena. Elle est de retour._

- _Quoi ? Comment c'est possible ?_, s'écria Mary-Margaret.

- _C'est Belle. Elle a utilisé un sort de résurrection_, répondit Emma.

- _Elle a ramené Zelena ? Je pensais que ramener les morts était impossible ?_, s'interrogea le pirate, ahuris.

- _Je le pensais aussi. Mais Zelena a déjà brisé la loi du voyage dans le temps, pourquoi s'arrêter-là__..._, lança ironiquement la Sauveuse, assise sur le bord de son bureau.

- _Et Belle ?_, demanda Mary-Margaret._ Pourquoi elle..._

- _Elle n'était pas elle-même_, la coupa son mari. _Quand on l'a trouvé elle avait l'air effrayé. Elle-même ne comprend pas ce qu'il s'est passé._

- _On pense qu'elle était sous l'emprise d'un sort, ou bien possédée_, ajouta Emma. _En tout cas elle n'a pas fait ça de son plein grès._

David et Emma continuaient de leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé. On entendit soudain crier.

- _Swan ?!_

Regina arriva en trombe dans le bureau. Emma se leva, surprise par l'inquiétude du Maire.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

- _Quelqu'un est entré dans mon caveau la nuit dernière._

Emma et David se regardèrent, un détail qui n'échappa pas à la Reine.

- _Quoi ?_

- _Laissez-moi deviner_, dit Emma. _On a volé un grimoire et le médaillon de Zelena ?_

- _Comment vous..._

- _C'est une longue histoire._

- _Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, _s'impatienta Regina.

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence.

- _Votre demi-sœur_, répondit la Sauveuse. _Elle est de retour à Storybrooke..._


	3. Chapitre 3

_**CHAPITRE 3_**

[Une semaine plus tard...]

/ /_ Elle court dans la forêt. Seule et effrayée. Sa longue robe noire traînant sur le sol. Elle tente de repousser les branches d'arbres qui s'amoncellent devant elle et lui bloquent le passage. Telle une scène de conte de fée. Une princesse fuyant le danger._

_Et enfin une lumière. Au loin, éblouissante. Elle court vers cette lumière et finit par atterrir sur une grande étendue d'herbe. L'herbe est sèche, le soleil tape. Elle s'avance. Découvre une petite maison au milieu du terrain. Cet endroit lui est familier._

_Elle pénètre à l'intérieur de la maison. Les lieux sont vides, et sombres. Le parquet grince. Elle arrive dans une grande pièce. Seule une petite table, placée au centre, meuble l'endroit. Un coffret est posé dessus._

_Un battement de cœur se fait entendre. Et un léger courant d'air vient faire voler ses longs cheveux blonds qui tombent nonchalamment sur ses épaules._

_Elle s'avance doucement. Le battement se fait de plus en plus intense. Ses mains légèrement tremblantes se tendent vers la boîte. Sa respiration se fait haletante. Elle reste figée quelques secondes, les mains sur le couvercle. Puis l'ouvre..._ / /

_..._

Emma se réveille soudain en sursaut. Assise dans son lit, le cœur battant à toute vitesse, elle tente de reprendre son calme et ferme les yeux. Encore ce cauchemar. Le même cauchemar chaque nuit depuis une semaine. Et toujours le réveille au même moment : lorsqu'elle ouvre la boîte sans même avoir le temps de voir ce qu'i l'intérieur.

Elle tourne la tête. Killian est toujours endormi, à ses côtés. Pour une fois qu'elle ne le réveille pas.

Cela fait déjà plus d'une semaine qu'ils ont emménagés ensemble dans le nouveau loft d'Emma. Ils eurent quelques nuits tranquilles, mais depuis le début de ses cauchemars aucun d'eux n'arrivent à dormir. C'est toujours la même chanson. Emma se réveillant en sursaut, tremblante et effrayée, réveillant Killian au passage et celui-ci ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être inquiet reste à ses côtés et tente de la rassurer. Mais les caresses et les mots doux n'y font rien. Cela recommence la nuit suivante. Puis la nuit suivante. Puis celle d'encore après.

Emma, épuisée, tente de se rendormir. Mais rien n'y fait. Elle n'arrive plus à fermer l'œil. Il n'est que quatre heures du matin, elle décide de se lever. Elle enfile un gilet et descend dans la cuisine pour se préparer son chocolat chaud-cannelle habituel, puis va s'installer sur la canapé, les jambes pliées et ramenées contre sa poitrine. Elle reste silencieuse, observant sa tasse, légèrement brulante, souffle sur le liquide pour le refroidir un peu puis boit une gorgée.

Une fois son chocolat chaud fini, elle dépose la tasse sur la petite table basse en face d'elle, puis s'allonge sur le canapé. Les jambes recroquevillées et un bras sous sa tête elle tente de lutter contre la fatigue, de garder les yeux ouvert, mais en vain. Elle finit par s'endormir.

* * *

><p>Le réveil affiche neuf heures du matin. Killian se réveille, tout doucement. Etonné de ne pas avoir été perturbé par les cauchemars de sa bien-aimée, il tourne la tête et découvre la place d'à côté vide.<p>

- _Emma ?_

Il se lève, enfile rapidement des vêtements puis descend au salon. Son regard se pose instantanément sur le canapé, où sa belle est endormi. Il sourit. S'approche sans faire de bruit pour ne pas la réveiller. Elle est si belle quand elle dort. Il comprend maintenant pourquoi il a si bien dormi.

Il vient s'accroupir près du canapé, à hauteur de son visage et caresse tendrement sa joue. Frôlant sa peau de ses doigts. Une douce caresse qui vient lentement réveiller la jeune femme.

Elle ouvre les yeux et sourit, encore un peu somnolente.

- _Hey_, dit-il d'une voix douce. _Bien dormi love ?_

- _Tu pose vraiment la question ?_

- _Encore tes cauchemars ?_

Elle n'avait pas besoin de le lui dire, il connaissait déjà la réponse. Alors elle se contenta d'esquisser un petit sourire puis se releva légèrement, jusqu'à être en position assise. Killian vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- _Et j'en déduis que c'est à cause de ça que je te retrouve entrain de dormir sur le canapé..._

- _Je ne voulais pas te déranger._

- _Tu ne me dérange jamais Swan_, dit-il en replaçant l'une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille.

Emma tourna la tête vers le pirate et sourit.

- _Quoi ?_, questionna-t-il étonné de la voir le dévisager.

- _Rien... si ce n'est qu'habituellement j'ai le droit à un baiser matinal_, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire charmeur sur le visage.

Il lui rendit son sourire, puis attrapa son visage pour y déposer un doux baiser.

- _C'est mieux comme ça ?_

- _Hhm hhm..._, marmonna-t-elle, les yeux clos en se mordant légèrement la lèvre.

Puis elle se leva et alla déposer sa tasse vide dans l'évier. Elle monta s'habiller rapidement, tandis que Killian chercher quelque chose à grignoter à la cuisine, puis redescendit quelques minutes plus tard.

- _Des nouvelles concernant Zelena ? Est-ce que Belle à trouvé quelque chose ? Elle était censé faire quelques recherches_, demanda Emma.

- _Je l'ignore. Mais on le saura très vite, on est censé la retrouver à la bibliothèque dans une heure. Tu t'en souviens ?_

- _Ooh... hhm oui. Désolé, ça m'était sortit de la tête._

Emma avait la tête ailleurs ces temps-ci, notamment à cause de ses mauvais rêves. Et ses inquiétudes concernant le retour de Zelena n'aidaient pas non plus.

- _On ferait mieux de partir tôt, j'ai des dossiers à aller récupérer au poste avant. Belle en a besoin pour ses recherches._

Le pirate acquiesça, puis déposa un autre baiser sur les lèvres d'Emma avant d'aller chercher sa veste. La jeune femme, déjà prête, l'attendit près de la porte, puis une fois Killian revenu ils s'en allèrent en direction de la bibliothèque.

* * *

><p>[Bibliothèque de Storybrooke]<p>

Mary-Margaret, David et Regina étaient déjà sur place depuis un bon quart d'heure, attendant patiemment l'arrivé d'Emma et Killian. Belle, elle, était dans la réserve partit ranger quelques bouquins qui traînaient ici et là. Puis elle rejoignit les autres, suivit quelques minutes plus tard par Emma et Killian.

- _Alors, du nouveau ?_, demanda Emma, à peine arrivée.

Elle tendit à Belle les dossiers qu'elle avait récupéré au poste. Celle-ci les attrapa avant de répondre :

- _Nan, pas vraiment. Toujours les mêmes questions sans réponses. On ne connait ni la raison pour laquelle elle est revenue ni pourquoi elle a prit le grimoire de Cora et laissé la dague du Rumple. On ne sait rien._

- _Et bien... pour le second point j'ai peut-être une idée_, confia Regina.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_, questionna Mary-Margaret.

- _Et bien, le grimoire de ma mère est rempli de puissantes formules. Zelena a peut-être récupéré son pendentif, mais revenir d'entre les morts peut affaiblir même le plus puissant des sorciers. Elle a besoin du grimoire et de la magie qu'il contient pour retrouver ses forces... et pour probablement bien plus encore._

- _Et la dague ?_, questionna à son tour Killian.

- _En ce qui concerne la dague, je suppose qu'elle sait que Rumple n'est plus en ville. Et elle n'en a donc pas l'utilité._

- _Mais comment le saurait-elle ? Elle était... morte_, s'interrogea Emma.

- _On ne peut techniquement pas ramener les morts d'entre les morts. C'est une des lois de la magie. C'est tout bonnement impossible. Si elle est revenue c'est qu'elle était probablement encore là. Tout du moins son esprit. Si l'esprit est encore présent, coincé quelque part dans l'entre-monde, et que la magie utilisé est assez puissante, l'esprit revient sous sa forme corporelle._

Tout le monde la regarda déconcerté. Certains étaient perdu. Ces histoires de magie, de résurrections et d'entre-monde étaient assez complexes. Mais Regina s'y connaissait bien, elle avait eu de bons professeurs. La Reine tenta de simplifier les choses.

- _L'esprit rejoint son corps dans le monde des vivants si vous préférez. Bien sûr ce n'est qu'une théorie. Une théorie très probable, mais je ne peux pas en être certaine._

- _Peu importe la manière dont elle est revenue, ce que l'on doit à tout prix découvrir c'est pourquoi elle est revenue. Elle a forcément quelque chose en tête_, intervint David.

- _Vous pensez qu'elle pourrait essayer de rouvrir le portail dans le temps ?_, dit Emma.

- _Peut-être_, avoua Regina. _Après tout c'était son but premier. Mais il lui faudrait à nouveau réunir les éléments nécessaires._

Emma regarda sa mère, inquiète et effrayée à l'idée que Zelena puisse à nouveau tenter d'enlever leur enfant. Elle s'approcha d'elle, posant une main sur son bras, et tenta de la rassurer.

- _Hey, on ne la laissera pas faire. Si elle touche à un seul cheveux de mon petit frère elle aura affaire à moi._

Mary-Margaret esquissa un sourire. Elle savait que sa fille se battrait, jouerait son rôle de Sauveuse et de grande sœur, mais elle n'était pas totalement rassurée. Le dire était une chose, le faire en était une autre. Mais elle fut rapidement tracassée par autre chose. Elle voyait bien que sa fille était fatiguée, que quelque chose la tourmentait. L'instinct maternelle ne trompe pas.

- _Emma... est-ce que tout va bien ?_

- _Hhm... Oui. Oui, ça va... Je suis juste épuisée. Je ne dors pas très bien ces derniers temps._

Mary-Margaret n'était pas dupe, elle sentait que sa fille ne lui disait pas tout. Mais si elle ne voulait pas en parler c'est qu'elle avait une bonne raison, et elle ne voulait pas la forcer. Elle se contenta de lui sourire, d'un air rassurant. Puis Emma revint vers Belle.

- _Continue de fouiller, et si tu trouve quelque chose de nouveau appelle moi._

Belle acquiesça puis se remit la tête dans ses bouquins. David et Mary-Margaret retournèrent à l'appartement où Aurore jouait encore les baby-sitter avec le petit Neal, suivit par Regina. Mais Emma la rattrapa.

- _Regina ?!_

La Reine se retourna vers la Shérif.

- _Je sais que ne vouliez pas ébruiter le retour de Zelena, mais si elle est de nouveau en ville il faut peut-être également craindre le retour de ses singes volants._

- _Et vous pensez qu'il faut alerté les autres ?_

- _Oui. Cela pourra créer un vent de panique mais ils doivent savoir. Si on ne les met pas au courant, ils ne seront pas prudent et Zelena pourrait en profiter. Et si les gens commencent à paniquer on saura gérer. Ça ne nous fera qu'un énième problème sur le dos_, plaisanta Emma.

Regina esquissa un sourire. Emma marquait un point.

- _Très bien. Je ferais passer le message._

Emma sourit à son tour puis retourna à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque. Regina de son côté partit en direction de la Mairie afin de trouver un moyen de communiquer l'information au reste des habitants.

Pendant ce temps, Killian attendait patiemment adossé contre un mur titillant son crochet pour passer le temps. La porte s'ouvrit et Emma entra. Belle était au fond de la pièce, plonger dans les livres.

- _Hey love..._

- _Je dois aller voir Henry. Je lui ai promis de l'aider pour un devoir. Malgré les nouvelles crises la vie continue... et l'école aussi._

- _Oh, je vois que tu as retenu la leçon_, lança le pirate à sa belle avec un sourire charmeur tout en l'attrapant par la taille pour la rapprocher de lui.

- _J'ai eu un bon professeur_, renchérit la jeune femme avec un sourire tout aussi charmeur.

- _Du coup puisque tout le monde à quelque chose à faire, je vais rester ici et donner un coup de main à Belle... sans jeu de mot_, dit le pirate sur le ton de l'humour.

Emma sourit à sa remarque, puis déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'ajouter.

- _A ce soir._

Elle prit ensuite la direction de la sortie, laissant Killian rejoindre Belle dans les recherches.


	4. Chapitre 4

_**CHAPITRE 4_**

_/ / Elle court dans la forêt. Toujours seule et effrayée, tentant de repousser les branches d'arbres qui s'amoncellent devant elle et lui bloquent le passage._

_De nouveau cette lumière éblouissante la menant jusqu'à cette petite maison à l'air familier. Elle y rentre. Les lieux sont aussi vides et sombres que la dernière fois. Elle connait le chemin, et arrive dans une grande pièce. Le coffret est encore là, posé sur la seule petite table, au centre, qui meuble l'endroit._

_De nouveau le battement de cœur. De nouveau ce léger courant d'air. Elle s'avance doucement. Le battement se fait de plus en plus intense. Ses mains légèrement tremblantes se tendent vers la boîte. Sa respiration se fait haletante. Elle reste figée quelques secondes, les mains sur le couvercle. Puis l'ouvre... / /_

...

Emma se réveilla en sursaut. Encore ce cauchemar. Toujours aussi troublant. Et toujours la même fin. Ne pourra-t-elle donc jamais dormir en paix ?!

La jeune femme se rendit soudain compte qu'elle s'était endormie sur son bureau au poste de police. Elle jeta un œil à l'horloge qui indiquait vingt heures largement passé. Elle avait promis à Killian de le retrouver pour dîner à leur appartement en quittant la bibliothèque ce matin. Mais le sommeil lui manquait, elle avait encore du travail et il était de toute manière un peu tard. _Il comprendra_, se dit-elle.

Emma se leva et marcha jusqu'à la machine à café. Elle avait besoin d'un bon énergisant avant de se remettre au boulot. Quelques secondes plus tard, Killian arriva un sachet de plats à emporter à la main. Il toqua avec son crochet à la porte du bureau pour signaler sa présence. Emma se retourna et fut légèrement surprise de le voir là.

- _Qu'est-ce que... tu fais là ?_

- _Tu n'es pas venue pour dîner alors le dîner est venu à toi_, répondit-il en souriant et en soulevant le sac de nourriture pour le mettre en évidence.

La jolie blonde sourit et revint s'asseoir à son bureau, café à la main.

- _C'est gentil mais je n'ai pas très faim. Et j'ai encore beaucoup de boulot._

Killian n'était pas très surprit. Toujours la même excuse. C'était devenu une habitude avec elle. Il posa la nourriture sur le bureau puis alla chercher un second fauteuil pour s'asseoir près d'elle. Emma le regarda faire sans vraiment comprendre.

- _Qu'est-ce... que tu fais ? Tu vas... rester... ici ?_

- _Oui. Si tu n'as pas faim je mangerais tout seul ça ne fait rien. Mais je peux peut-être me rendre utile, t'aider à... travailler_, dit-il en instant ironiquement sur le dernier mot.

- _Killian..._

- _Nan._

Le pirate la coupa net. Il en avait assez de ne jamais pouvoir passer du temps avec elle, et quand il en avait l'occasion de toujours se faire rejeter parce qu'elle "avait du boulot". Il était bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire et à rester avec elle ce soir, même si c'était pour le travail et non pas un agréable moment comme il l'eu espéré.

Emma soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas lutter, il était aussi têtu qu'elle. La jeune femme finit donc par céder puis se replongea dans ses dossiers. Elle sentait malgré tout le regard insistant de son compagnon sur elle, mais resta les yeux rivés sur son travail.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, elle au travail et lui grignotant un beignet sortit tout droit de chez Granny's. Mais ce silence finit par être pesant, et le pirate décida de le briser.

- _Tu sais que ton père est aussi Shérif. Il pourrait te remplacer. Et ça te permettrait de prendre quelques jours de congé._

- _Je vais très bien._

- _Tu à l'air épuisée. Tu as les traits tirés._

- _J'ai les traits tirés ?!_

- _Tu es aussi très susceptible_, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire en espérant que ses remarques passent mieux.

- _Hum... Je... je ne veux pas les déranger._

- _Tu ne veux pas, ou ce sont eux qui ne veulent pas être dérangés ?_

Il marquait un point.

- _Ils pourraient faire un effort. Tu es leur fille. Et que je sache on a pas besoin d'être deux pour s'occuper d'un bébé. Je pense que ta mère se débrouille très bien toute seule._

2-0 pour Killian. Emma soupira. Elle détestait quand il avait raison. Et pire encore quand il le faisait subtilement remarquer avec ce sourire en coin et ce regard qui disait tout ce qu'elle avait horreur d'entendre mais qui était pourtant bien vrai.

Elle quitta quelques secondes ses dossiers puis vint s'avachir dans le fond de son fauteuil en soupirant.

- _Excuse-moi. Tu as raison. Mais je n'arrive pas à décrocher. Zelena est de retour et on a rien. J'ai besoin de savoir et je n'arriverais pas à m'arrêter tant qu'on aura pas trouvé quelque chose de tangible. Et... il y a... il y a toujours ces cauchemars. Ça me hante, je n'arrive plus à dormir._

- _Raison de plus pour prendre quelques jours et te reposer._

- _Je ne peux pas !_, s'exclama-t-elle au bord des nerfs. _Je n'y arrive pas._

- _Hey_, dit Killian en s'accroupissant près de la jeune femme et attrapant sa main. _Je sais que tout ça est très pesant, mais cauchemars ou pas tu dois essayer de te reposer. Si Zelena débarque et que tu t'effondre en plein milieu de l'attaque on sera pas dans la... enfin on aura des problèmes._

Il réussit à arracher un petit sourire à la sauveuse, mais elle n'était pas très convaincue. Le pirate vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du bureau.

- _Ok. Laisse-moi te proposer quelque chose. Rentrons finir ce dîner à la maison, prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil et demain c'est promis je t'aiderais à chercher des informations sur Zelena._

Il arqua un sourcil en souriant, essayant d'être le plus convainquant possible. Emma le regarda droit dans les yeux, hésitante. Puis elle se leva, s'approcha doucement du pirate et vint délicatement poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce dernier se laissa faire, et monta sa main et son crochet jusque sur les hanches de la jeune femme. Il pressa son bassin contre le siens, la rapprochant ainsi plus près et accentuant le baiser.

- _Tu es sûr de vouloir rentrer maintenant ?, _demanda Emma d'une voix légèrement sensuelle, entre deux baisers.

- _Le lit sera plus confortable pour ça_, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, puis un dernier baiser, avant de rentrer d'un pas rapide à l'appartement.

* * *

><p>[Dans la chambre en mezzanine du loft d'Emma et Killian]<p>

Après avoir retiré puis jeté nonchalamment leur veste par terre, le pirate enroula ses bras autour de la taille de sa bien-aimée puis la poussa gentiment jusqu'au lit avant de la faire basculer en arrière. Il suivit à son tour le mouvement et se retrouva au dessus d'elle, ses lèvres collées aux siennes, l'embrassant langoureusement.

Emma commença à déboutonner la chemise de Killian. Une fois tous les boutons défaits, le vêtement rejoignit les vestes au sol, suivit quelques secondes plus tard par leurs chaussures ainsi que le gilet de la jolie blonde.

Le pirate s'attaqua ensuite au débardeur de sa partenaire. Il glissa délicatement sa main sous le morceau de tissu, frôlant sa peau et faisant remonter le vêtement vers le haut. Emma finit par l'aider à le lui enlever complètement. Une fois débarrassée de son haut, la jeune femme glissa ses mains sur le torse nu de son compagnon jusqu'à atteindre la ceinture de son pantalon. Elle s'apprêtait à le déboutonner lorsque Killian l'arrêta.

- _Pas si vite love..._

- _Je pensais que tu aimais la vitesse_, répondit-elle un peu provocatrice et quelque peu essoufflée.

Le pirate sourit. Elle n'avait tort, il aimait quand ça allait vite. Mais avec elle il voulait prendre tout son temps. Profiter de chaque seconde contre sa peau, contre ses lèvres.

Ils continuèrent donc de s'embrasser, enlacés sur le lit. Corps contre corps. Peau contre peau. La chaleur de l'un faisant battre le cœur de l'autre. Des baisers tendres et langoureux. De temps en temps accentués, sauvages. Puis de nouveau tendres. Un bal de sensations se faisant de plus en plus frénétique.

Sans décoller ses lèvres de celles d'Emma, Killian vint déboutonner lui-même son pantalon puis l'enleva avant de faire de même avec celui d'Emma.

Il décida ensuite de changer de chanson. Ses lèvres vinrent alors caresser le cou de la jeune femme. Il s'y attarda un peu, y déposant de multiples baisers. Puis sa bouche continua son parcours jusqu'à son épaule, venant faire glisser la bretelle de son soutient gorge au passage. Emma frissonna. Sa respiration commença à se faire haletante. Killian vint délicatement faire glisser la seconde bretelle avec son crochet, puis il passa son bras sous la jeune femme pour la soulever légèrement afin de dégrafer le sous vêtement. Une fois débarrassé du brin de lingerie et rallonger sur le duvet, il fit glisser sa main jusqu'au dernier bout de tissu restant, près de ses hanches, et l'enleva sans perdre une seconde.

Ils était désormais totalement dévêtues. Emma attrapa un bout du drap et vint le rabattre au dessus d'eux. Elle écarta légèrement les jambes de manière à laisser son partenaire venir se lover davantage contre elle. Ils sentaient leur corps brûlant de désir, leur cœur battre la chamade, leur respiration se faire haletante jusqu'à manquait d'air.

Emma agrippa la chevelure du pirate, tandis que les lèvres de celui-ci s'attardaient de nouveau sur son cou. Sa main valide vint frôler la peau de son amante, commençant sur son ventre, puis glissa vers son bassin, puis ses hanches et vint finir sa course contre sa cuisse qu'il agrippa et souleva doucement afin de pouvoir passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Amoureux et enlacés l'un contre l'autre, les deux amants poursuivirent leur fiévreuse débauche toute la nuit durant...


End file.
